The invention relates to a still projector of the type that has a projection lens extending slightly outward from an aperture in a projector housing, and a magazine guide parallel with the projection lens and formed in an open channel in the housing for reception of a magazine loaded with slides. Such a projector also has at least one manual switch for an electrical system, and usually two manual switches for the projection lamp and the projector electrical system respectively.
The invention involves recognition of the advantages of a cover for enclosing the magazine guide channel, the projection lens, and any manual switches, and the invention also involves a particularly advantageous configuration of a cover that protects projector parts, allows carrying of a magazine full of slides in the projector, and prevents accidental operation of the projector switches. The invention also aims at simplicity, economy, convenience, and reliability in a simple projector cover accomplishing several purposes.